


The random adventure of team RWBY

by Drarnegas



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), RWBY
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: A choice your own adventure type stories were you the read get to chose what happen to one of the girls of team RWBY. Fluff adventure, smut adventure or death, whatever can happen as long as people vote and I want to do this. Tags will follow after each chapters is done.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsbourough, Jessie Rasberry - Relationship, Tifa Lockhart - Relationship, Yuffie Kisaragi - Relationship
Comments: 257
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window to team RWBY´s dorm room as a new day rose up and a new adventure would start for one of the girls.

Who´s adventure do we get to follow first.  
A) Ruby getting into problem with Glynda  
B) Ruby going to Vale for shopping.  
C) Ruby hanging out with Penny

D) Weiss goes to the library studying.  
E) Weiss runs into Sun.  
F) Weiss and Velvet work on a dust chemical.

G) Blake having problem with Zwei  
H) Blake reading a book outside and get bother by Nora  
I) Blake goes to Vale and runs into Velvet

J) Yang goes to the gym  
K) Yang plays a prank on Glynda  
L) Yang hangs out with Nora and Pyrrha.

(Vote on what route you want to see, and what kind of branch will happen along the way)


	2. Route K Yang pranking Glynda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning with 2 (arguably 3 votes)

As usual Yang was the last one of her team to wake up, but it did´t matter to much seeing as it was the weekend and beside Yang had other plans. For the last few days she had been planing and prepping for a prank, a special prank against her teacher Glynda. Simply cause of the fun of it.

Yang had prep a bucket full of shrink dust, now it would´t actually shrink Glynda, only her clothes. Or that was what Yang kept saying to herself, regardless it would be funny to see and spread around on dustbook. So after eating her breakfast and showed then dressing herself, Yang headed towards Glynda´s dorm. Close to the teacher´s door, was a place were Yang could put the bucket along with the rope holding it. She quickly tied everything up and gave the door a knock as she then hid behind a pillar her scroll camera ready.

As Glynda open the door she was confuse at first before the bucket spilled it contain all over her and was taking it effect, shrinking her morning robe so that she was left nude. Yang could´t help but blush seeing her hot teacher all nude but that blush quickly faded as.

A) Glynda notice her and decided to punish her.  
B) The effect of the dust also happens to Glynda.  
C) The effect of the dust has the opposite effect on Glynda, making her grow larger.  
D) Glynda notice her and throw the remaning dust onto Yang.


	3. Chapter 3

Glynda had notice Yang and was not happy over what the younger blond had done. So she took the bucket and threw the remaining dust onto Yang and watch as Yang´s clothes shrink until they bursted like hers.

Yang yelp and tried to cover as much of her body, but it did little to cover her sexy body. At most she could cover her breast and pussy. Yang was bright red and embarrassed, all while Yang was trying to cover up her own body. Glynda had walk up and grab Yang by her arm and ear.

"Think this is funny miss Xiao long, your getting detention for the rest of the year. But that´s the minor punishment for your." Glynda said and pulled Yang into her dorm room and lock the door.

A) Glynda bend Yang over and spank her hard.  
B) Glynda bend Yang over and spank her hard. (Yang moan and likes it)  
C) Glynda takes a special dust and gain a futa cock and fucks Yang.  
D Glynda takes a special dust and gain a futa cock and fucks Yang. (1. Hyper cock, 2. horse cock, or 3. more then one cock).

(If chosen option D then please use a number for what option)


	4. Hyper route D 1

Glynda threw Yang onto her desk and use her semblance to hold Yang´s limbs down, so that she would not be able to move, beside her head. Turning around Yang could see Glynda lifting a dust crystal and crush it in her hand, and light blue aura surrounded Glynda. The next thing Yang saw made her eyes widen in fear. Yang could see a cock and balls growing out from Glynda´s cunt and replacing it, and it kept on growing bigger and bigger until it was at least 5 ft long.

"This you little bitch is your real punishment." Glynda said walking over to Yang, her heavy hanging balls bouncing and swinging with each step. Once Glynda got close to Yang, she drop her cock onto on Yang´s back, letting the younger blond feel the warmth from it and just how big it was. As about half of Glynda´s hyper cock was going base Yang´s head. The young blond was starting to sweat bullets and regretting that she ever did this prank from the start.

"M..mmiss G...surely we can taaAAGGGHHHHHHH"

Yang screamed as Glynda had pull her monster size cock back fully and ram it into Yang´s ass, forcing that massive cockhead past Yang´s once tight rosebun, tears ran down Yang´s face all while Glynda bit her lips and gave a muffle moan of pleasure as she push more and more of her cock into Yang´s ass. Once a good foot of her glorious cock was inside, Glynda could start fucking Yang. She was going roughly, she could feel how her cock was scraping against her desk through Yang´s guts, bulging out to the point that Yang thought that she was going to break and the worst thing was that Glynda had 4 ft of cockmeat left.

"Mmm oooh so tight and I am amazing truly miss Xiao Long, normally I never use this much dust but you needed to learn what happens when someone really get on my bad side. Still the fact that your taking even a foot long of mega cock, means you are truly a masterful slut." Glynda said snickering as she mange to sank more of her cock inside Yang, who felt her guts and lungs just getting push against each other and the desk. She felt like she was going throw up and she almost did as she felt her mouth widen more then what she thought it could as Glynda ram the first inches of her cock past Yang´s lips. Glynda then moved back and froth fast, moaning and slapping Yang´s ass hard, all while listing to the weird sucking noise coming from Yang´s lips.  
Glynda went now faster and harder then before, loving the pleasure she was getting and did not care about Yang´s well being.

A) Glynda kept on going until midnight (End of Yang´s route)  
B) Glynda kept going until she cum  
C) Glynda keeps going until Yang dies (Bad ending, end of Yang route)  
D) Glynda keeps on going until she cums and then take another hole.  
E) Glynda takes another dust (1 her cocks grew larger, 2 she gains two cocks, 3 Glynda splits into 3 persons, 4 Glynda turns into a monster girl)


	5. Route E-3 (end of Yang route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Yang´s route

Since Glynda did not care about Yang´s well being, she figure that she could up the punishment a little. So reaching over her desk and pulling out another mysterious dust crystal and could feel its effect taking on her. Her body started to split it self and soon she could see two other identical twins, each one of them packing there own hyper cock, just as big as the original. Yang could also see this and her face went pale as she trash around trying to get free, but with a hyper cock going all the way through her, she would not be moving a single inch.

The clone Glynda´s did say nothing as one of them went over and lifted Yang up and line her hyper cock against Yang´s pussy and ram a foot of her cock into the blond student. Yang went limp as she felt that mega cock break her pussy and womb with one trust. But the clone Glynda was not done, she took a firm grip on Yang´s thighs and pull her down further on her cock. She could feel the real Glynda´s cock through a thin wall of Yang´s guts. Feeling the heat and throbbing of the other mega cock, turn the clone on more and she was pumping gallons worth of precum into Yang´s ruin womb. She kept on pulling Yang down until the blond prank bitch has taken 2,5 ft of mega thick cock.

And this was not even close to being done, as the last Glynda clone got up on her desk and watch as the real Glynda pull her cock back far enough so that the last clone could ram her cock down Yang´s throat. As Yang felt the real Glynda´s cock leave her mouth she quickly close her mouth, seeing as she did not want another cock inside her. But it did nothing as the clone simply push her cock against Yang´s lips and let the sheer pressure behind her, to let her slip down Yang´s mouth and throat. The clone only stop when half of her cock was touching the real Glynda´s cock. 

After that all three hyper cock futas started to fuck and rape Yang until the dust effects would wear off, which did take hours. For hours Yang could feel how her insides where getting destroy by such mega cocks and filled up with mega thick precum. From both ends her stomach was getting bloated with so much precum that her stomach was covering the clone fucking her pussy and the desk. And her womb was leaking a steady stream of precum, due to it being no place for it, yet the seemingly never endingly spewing of precum kept on coming.

Just mins before the dust effect was about to wear off, the three hyper futas hilted inside Yang, ramming all of there cocks into Yang with such force and strength behind it that it shattered Yang´s aura. As she felt the futas real cum enter her body, she pass out. For the next 20 mins Glynda and her clones never stop cumming inside Yang, and watch as there cum leak out form Yang´s nose and lose holes. By the end of it all, Yang was little more then a cum blob, to full for any of it to really leave her with out the use of a pump.

"Well miss Xiao Long, let this be a lesson for you." Glynda said as her clones and hyper cock went away.

(end of Yang´s route)

Who´s adventure do we get to follow next  
A) Ruby getting into problem with Glynda  
B) Ruby going to Vale for shopping.  
C) Ruby hanging out with Penny

D) Weiss goes to the library for studying.  
E) Weiss runs into Sun.  
F) Weiss and Velvet work on a dust chemical.

G) Blake having problem with Zwei  
H) Blake reading a book outside and get bother by Nora  
I) Blake goes to Vale and runs into Velvet


	6. Ruby route C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there was no clear winner I decided to take one of the two that got most vote and since I did Yang and Glynda last time, I decided to go for Ruby and Penny. Please if you do read and like this CYOA story please vote for an option.

Ruby cheerfully made her way towards her friend Penny´s dorm, the two of them where going to spend all day together and there was nothing that could stop that. As Ruby got to Penny´s dorm room, she knock and waited until the door open by Penny.

"Salutation friend Ruby." Penny said giving a saluted and bright smile.

"Salutation Penny." Ruby said giving a sillier version of Penny´s greeting.

"Are you ready to spend the day together?"

"I am." Ruby said walking in and

A) Removed her clothes and showing of the dominatrix outfit she worn under her regular clothes.  
B) Get a slap by Penny who orders her to get on all fours.  
C) Order Penny to pull out her tentacles  
D) Pulls out her futa dick (1Hyper, 2 triple cocks, 3, horse shape cock)  
E) Saw the naked and tie up Ciel in missionary position  
F) Saw the various games and magazins that Penny had brought in for them to play and read.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Ruby walk in she got pick off the ground by Penny´s tentacles, who quickly torn off Ruby´s clothes and shoved her tentacles down and up Ruby´s holes fucking her quick and hard, making the red hair moan around those metallic tentacles.

"I see you like my tentacles as usual friend Ruby, I do have gotten myself a few upgrades. Want to see them?"

Ruby just gave a muffle sound and with some effort mange to nod a yes.

A) Penny´s tentacles upgrade is electricity  
B) Penny´s tentacles upgrade is heat ( will leave mild burn marks if touching skins to long)  
C) Penny´s tentacles upgrade is splitting up and attaching against Ruby´s body pumping her full of aphrodisiac  
D) Penny´s tentacles upgrade is more tentacles that spanks and choke´s Ruby (no death)


	8. Ruby route C aphrodisiac

Ruby could see Penny´s tentacles split up and then attach themself on her body, before she felt something sting her body. What Ruby did not know what that Penny was currently pumping her full of aphrodisiac, which quickly took effect after Penny had removed her tentacles and watch as Ruby was grinning madly as the lust was taking over her mind.

"Ready for the next round of fun friend Ruby." Penny said before shoving her tentacles back into Ruby and fuck her, not waiting for the red hair to give an answer. Meanwhile Ruby was just giving muffle moans as her now more sensitive body was getting fuck once more. However this time she was cumming quicker and faster then normal, her body was tossing and turning in the air. Penny was not letting down her at all, as the ginger just kept on moving her tentacles in and out of Ruby´s holes, focusing mostly on her ass and pussy.

"I going to cum Ruby." Penny said before she did so, filling Ruby up, but Penny did not stop as she watch her friend tense up before cumming once more over Penny´s tentacles. Once Ruby had calm down, Penny started to fuck her again and again, watching her friend cumming and getting filled up with her fake cum. After 40 mins of repeating fucking, Penny drop Ruby onto the floor and watch her friend moan out loudly and her eyes rolling up her skull, as she was cumming on the floor. Penny look down at her friend before she

A) Step on her and watch her cum again  
B) Futa attchment + tentacle fucking  
C) Pump her with more aphrodisiac  
D) Tie her up and edge her with toys  
E) Call over futa Velvet


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys really fucking love Ruby getting aphrodisiac drunk, sadly I am ending this route cause I don´t really know what to go from here.

Penny just smile a she shoot her tentacles onto Ruby and pump her with the last reserves of her aphrodisiac. Within second Penny could see Ruby spas out as foam left her mouth and her eyes where rolling up her skull so hard almost pure white was the only thing one could see on her sockets. Once Penny where done pumping Ruby full of the lust drug she was as Ruby was spasing around cumming herself out of control. Penney even let one tentacle move over and tickle Ruby´s foot and that was enough to send Ruby into a violent orgasm and bend herself upwards so hard her back almost snap.

Penny just giggle as she moved her tentacles all over Ruby´s body gentle but for the red hair it felt like every touch was the result of her life and she could not stop cumming or screaming out in pleasure as her mind was breaking with each orgasm. All while Penny kept on sitting on the bed an toying with her friend or fuck pet as of now, seeing as Ruby would not be able to come back from this. (End of route)

Next route:

D) Weiss goes to the library studying.  
E) Weiss runs into Sun.  
F) Weiss and Velvet work on a dust chemical.

G) Blake having problem with Zwei  
H) Blake reading a book outside and get bother by Nora  
I) Blake goes to Vale and runs into Velvet


	10. Blake´s Zwei problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never seen such a one sided choice

Blake had a problem, a small furry dog size problem that was Zwei, Ruby´s and Yang´s dog that was currently resting on her lap, leaving the cat faunus frozen in her place. Blake did not know what to do in order to get the dog of herself. Her scroll was lying on the nightstand and that require her to move, which would make Zwei wake up and follow her. Her friends where outside doing who knew what and only time could tell when they would return.

So all Blake could do was, sit there in her bed, with a dog that was scaring the living hell out of her resting on her lap. Lap which was naked and just covered by the blanket. Meanwhile Zwei.

A) Waking up  
B) Pretending to sleep all along and decided to have fun with Blake  
C) Having a wet dream  
D) Moving around and barking in his sleep making Blake panic.


	11. Blake route B

Zwei could barely lie still, he was pretending to sleep and had been doing so ever since he lay down on Blake´s lap. And now he was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Meanwhile Blake was close to just scream for help and hope somebody would hear her. But in the end all Blake did was move her book over to the night stand, she was going to lift Zwei up from her lap and then just run away as far she could. However as soon she had put her book away, that´s when Zwei strike. He open his eyes and jump up barking happily to draw Blake´s attention. Blake open her mouth to scream and that was her mistake as Zwei landed on her face and his hard cock was out an landed right into her mouth.  
The momentum behind Zwei´s jump made it so that Blake fell over and landed with her head on her pillow and before she knew it Zwei started to thrust downwards. His knot slapping against Blake´s wet lips while the rest of his cock was going down her mouth and throat, hitting her uvula which made her gag a lot as she felt like throwing up. Not that Zwei knew that, he was just happy to get a nice wet throat.

A) Blake secretively loved this and always wanted this.  
B) Blake tries to move Zwei off.  
C) Blake´s body is heating up.  
D) Blake is to scare to move her body.


	12. Chapter 12

Blake hated this, she hated Zwei´s cock being so deep down her throat, she hated that the dogs seem to be able to do whatever it wanted with her, but what she hated the most was that her body was heating up as she could feel her panties getting damp very quickly. She knew that this was disguesting and that she should not like it, but her body seem to want other thing as it was heating up rapidly. Her legs where rubbing against each others, thus spreading her juice all over her legs and the bed sheet, her nipples where rock hard and press against her bra, making her shiver through out her whole body due to them being so sentience against the fabric.

"Please....stop Zwei." Blake beg to herself hoping that the dog would stop soon.

A) Zwei cums (Cuminflation)  
B) Zwei pulls out and fucks her ass  
C) Zwei pulls out and fucks her pussy.  
D) Zwei cums (normal amount)  
E) Zwei pulls out and fucks her tits and cum all over her.


	13. Blake route C

Blake took a big breath of air as she felt Zwei pulling his cock, thinking that the dog was going to stop. That all change when she felt the small dog walk down and pull her panties with his teeth. As soon as those where gone, Zwei line his cock up against her pussy and ram it in and started to pound Blake.  
Blake´s face lit up in a force smile of pleasure, as her eye almost roll back her skull and tears stream down her cheeks. Blake fists grip the blanket until her knuckles where almost turning white from how hard she was holding onto, all while she was moaning like a common street whore.

"ZZZZZZZZWWWWWWWEEEEEEIIIIII" Blake gave a loud drown out moan as she was losing her mind.

A) Zwei cums inside her (crossbreeding pregnancy, end of route)  
B) Zwei fucks her into a lust coma (end of route)  
C) Zwei cums inside her (no pregnancy, end of route)   
D) Blake loses her mind to lust (end of route)


	14. Blake end of route

Blake’s scream soon turn into gibbrishing moaning as Zwei hilted inside her pussy, his knot spelling up as he howl while cumming deep inside the faunus fertile womb. Blake’s eyes went cross eye and her tongue lob out as her mind went blank from feeling the thousand mini orgasm from having her eggs impregnated by Zwei. Giving him countless amounts of crossbreed pups with Blake. Once he was done the doggo got off and then walk towards Weiss’s bed jump up and went to sleep.

D) Weiss goes to the library studying.  
E) Weiss runs into Sun.  
F) Weiss and Velvet work on a dust chemical


	15. Weiss route F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go earlier with this chapter rather then waiting to next week, due to things irl. But please enjoy.

"Aaaahh" Velvet said jumping up a little as she heard the door to the chemical room close behind her and she could see Weiss standing their. "Sorry could´t be help." The heir said walking towards the bunny faunus that was calming herself down. To be fair to Weiss she could´t really help but to give Velvet a little scare, especially since the girl did´t answer to the 3 text Weiss had sent.

"No...no its fine, so did you bring with the dust?"

"Of course I did." Weiss said bring up the case and open it showing a row of several dust that she and Velvet would be using for their dust chemical project." Is everything prepared?"

"Yes all the chemicals and instruments are ready."

"Good then lets start making some-

A) Monster girl dust.

B) Growth dust

C) Mysterious dust

D) Mutation dust

E) Enchatment dust

F) Weapon dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A=monster girl transformation, they become a monster girl.  
> B=They grow taller, stronger, bigger tits hips ect.  
> C=Something random will happen to them, something they where not ready for.  
> D=Mutation, they grow extra limbs, eyes, different skin color and other kinds of mutation that dose not mean they become monster girls.  
> E=Their bodies get an echantment, steel skin, elastic limbs, the ability to change anything on their body.  
> F= their weapons becomes a live as either female or male character
> 
> Someone ask for a clarification on the option, here the are.


	16. Weiss route F

"Some modification to our weapons." Weiss said as Velvet nodded. Since both of their weapons relied heavily on dust in order to work, the two had decided to team up and make some modification that would hopefully if everything went right, make their weapons consume less dust, be more sturdier and in Velvet´s case it would make her weapon to be a bit more deadly then just an camera.

So with that they put their weapons on the table and started to mix in the dust with the chemical. Velvet use some of the instrument to carve some rune like symbol into their weapons, that would be filling up with dust. All while Weiss mix the dust in question and made sure that they did not overheat. Hours pass by with the two of them working up a sweat as they considerate on to getting everything right.

Yet despite their best, they still made an mistake, when Velvet slip with her carving over Weiss weapon, and she accidentally push Weiss so that the heir knock over all the dust, which landed on their weapons and it was starting to bubble up.

"Get away." Velvet said grabbing Weiss and pull her back as the two of them landed on their assess as they watch an bright light that blinded them. Once it clear and they look at the table, their jaws drop to the floor and their eyes widend as they saw.

A) Their weapons had turn into female human/faunus (Myrtenaster looks like Dishwasher1910´s Winter in the RW3Y seen here https://www.artstation.com/artwork/wLyeO, Velvet´s Anesidora will look like Fran cause I can´t think of anyone else :b)

B) Their weapons had turn into male humans/faunus (Both of them will be tall athletic build)

C) Their weapons had turn into female human/faunus (Same as option A but both of them are futas)

D) Their weapons had turn into male human/faunus (Same as option B but both of them are femboys)


	17. Weiss route c

In front of Weiss and Velvet stood two stunningly naked women where once their weapon had been. On the left stood a woman with pale skin, blue eyes, long white hair hanging down and an hourglass body with some thick thigh and big ass along with a nice pair of DD cup tits. On the right stood an much more voluptuous woman with dark skin, platinum blond long hair going down to her fat ass and she had a pair of bunny ears with the same kind of color like her hair. And had a similar large chest size like the pale woman. And another thing that two women had, was a pair of heavy balls and a big fat cock hanging between their legs.

"W...who are you two?" Weiss said as both women started to snicker.

"What a silly question, we are your weapons. Myrtenaster." The pale woman said.

"And Anesidora." The dark skin woman said.

Both Weiss and Velvet just stood their dumb founded as they could not believe what they heard, however after they walk over to the table and could see that their weapons where no longer their. They did have to accept that these two incredibly sexy women where their weapons.

"Ok I can accept this but the logic is harder to understand." Weiss said.

" Yeah I feel you." Velvet said holding her head before Anesidora hug her tightly.

"Don´t be so gloomy master, we can have lots of fun now that I am a real person, like all those ideas you said yo-"

"No quite that is private." Velvet said in a panic covering her weapons mouth.

"What do you say master." Myrtenaster said leaning over her Weiss who now realize the even her own weapon was taller then her.

"Well.....I don´t know really what you mean."

"Well let me show you." Myrtenaster said.

A) Myrtenaster roughly face fuck Weiss while Anesidora tease Velvet.

B) Myrtenaster gently tease and kiss Weiss, while Anesidora fucks Velvet roughtly

C) Myrtenaster and Anesidora lead their masters over to their team leaders.

D)Myrtenaster use some dust to infuse Weiss´s body with, Anesidora change forms.

E) Option C and D combine.


	18. Option E

Myrtenaster put her hand on Weiss´s forehead and infuse her with a small mix of dust that made Weiss body go semi limb and her eyes show case she was hypnotize by Myrtenaster. The living weapon then moved over and grab Weiss´s hand and lead her back dorm room in order to meet up with hopefully Weiss´s team leader for some more fun that Myrtenaster had plan. While this was all happen, Anesidora had already lead Velvet out of the room and was taking her master back to her own dorm room and was standing in front a shock Coco.

"Velvet who is this?"

"Ehm...this might be hard to say but this is my weapon Anesidora. She turn into a living faunus after a mistake me and Weiss did when we were doing some dust enchantment on our weapon."

"Ahh master don´t call it a mistake, don´t you want me to be alive Anesidora." Said with a sad tone, which made Velvet feel sorry and apologies a lot. All while Coco stood their confuse, and even more so when Anesidora change form. What was once a thick futa bunny faunus standing next to Velvet was a tall muscular futa woman now.

"Ehm....Anesidora who is this suppose to be, and I did´t know you could change form." Velvet said.

"I can change form into any weapon you have copy. And this is Coco´s weapon Gianduja if it was a human woman." Anesidora said flexing a little, which did turn both Velvet and Coco on.

Meanwhile Myrtenaster had mange to get the hypnotize Weiss back to her dorm room, where Ruby was their reading a comic and stop when she saw her friend and a smoking hot naked futa walking in.

A) Myrtenaster use the same trick on Ruby and fucks both her master and Ruby. Anesidora roughly fucks and breed Velvet and Coco.

B) Myrtenaster make Weiss confess her feelings for Ruby and fucks both of them gently. Anesidora tease Coco and Velvet with some more shapeshifting

C) Myrtenaster make Weiss cuck Ruby with her. Anesidora makes Coco cuck Velvet with her.

(Bonus voting for what to do when this CYOA series is over. Please vote for both the A-C option route and the number option)

1\. Go through some of the option that did not get voted and make it in a long story.  
2\. Change Fandom to Metroid  
3\. Change fandom to Zelda  
4\. Change Fandom to Final fantasy (Number 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 13 and 15 only)  
5\. Change Fandom to Overwatch  
6\. Change Fandom to League of legend.  
7\. Make new CYOA with mix character from the various fandom mention here. (Please name the characters in that case if you have some prefrens.)


	19. Weiss route A

Ruby did´t get a chance to say anything as Myrtenaster use the same trick she had been using against Weiss, only this time the humanoid weapon has use the dust trick as a blow kiss. Once it hit Ruby´s skin the younger girl was in the same hypnotic state as Weiss was.

"Now why don´t you two get on your knees and suck your new mistress of, for all the trouble the two of you have cause me ever since Weiss and I arrived here. The red head drooling and trying to tinkering with me ever chance she gets while my master seems to just lack the effort of taking good care of me." Myrtenaster said with some spice behind her voice, soon after she had given the order both Weiss and Ruby where on their knees sucking Myrtenaster off. With both of them going up and down on each side of Myrtenaster huge cock, meeting at the fat cockhead and where sucking and kissing it and each other around it.

Meanwhile Anesidora was currently busy with breeding both her master Velvet and her team leader Coco. Both of them had been turn on seeing Anesidora in Coco´s weapons human form and it did´t take much for Anesidora to convince them to get naked and line up for her to breed them, in fact neither of them actually notice what was going on until Anesidora had dump a fat load of her cum into Velvet before she went over to Coco and hammer her cock into the fashionista mating press style. And it was not like Anesidora was just going to dump one load into them, no she was going to fuck them until they where both breed no matter how long it would take.

A) End here and go over a few of the option that did not get voted on (The second popular votes only)

B) Anesidora takes on a darker tone while fucking Coco and Velvet. Myrtenaster use dust to have more fun with Weiss and Ruby.


	20. Weiss route end (end of this CYOA)

Anesidora grounted loudly as she held up both Coco and Velvet as she empty her latest load into both of her fuck dolls. As the time had go on with Anesidora fucking her now former master and Coco, the living weapon had been taking up on several forms of the other teams weapons. Each one changing with how she was fucking Velvet or Coco. But as Anesidora kept on changing, her powers soon overloaded and she was stuck as a mix mash of all of them, and that had also lead to her getting extra limbs and cocks for that matter. Right now Coco was getting her ass and pussy fuck by one thick cock and one more average thick one, while Velvet was getting fuck by a more knotted one and barb cock. The two of them where also getting their throat fuck by Anesidora long twin tongues, all while Anesidora was using her fours arms to grope Coco and Velvet´s tits, leaving rough marks. Both Velvet and Coco had been broken long before Anesidora powers had gone haywire but not that the living weapon cared about that. All she cared about was fucking some sexy cumdumpsters.

Meanwhile Myrtenaster had use her dust powers to make some adjustment to both Ruby and Weiss. Giving them thicker hips, larger tits and made it so that they could contain near endless amount of cum, as the living weapon had been dumping load after load into both girls. Right now both Weiss and Ruby where on the ground holding their over flooded cum belly´s as they where once more worshiping Myrtenaster´s cock all while she was petting them and every now and then showing down her cock on of their throat as she came.

(And this is the end of this CYOA, I feeling the ideas kinda drying up so I wanted to take a small brake before I start a new one, I would also need some time to take out and write the various paths that I promise I would write after this. Anyway hope you all like this and are looking forward to what ever next CYOA I make)


	21. Tifa, Aerith, Jessie and Yuffie´s CYOA adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would do the options that did´t get their route first but its taking longer then I thought and I want to do something with the FF 7 girls

Which one of the girls do we start with and what kind of tone do you guys want this to be.

A) Tifa  
B) Aerith  
C) Jessie  
D) Yuffie

1-Fluff focus  
2-Smut focus  
3-Mix of both  
4-Fluff wholesome  
5-Smut dark theme (rape, degreeding, anything really bad or look upon as bad.)

Vote with a letter and an number please.


	22. Tifa route Dark theme

Tifa was currently sleeping in her bed dreaming about.

A) Getting her pussy eaten out by Marlene

B) Getting a blowjob from Marlene

C) Her raping some honey bee girl (Futa)

D) Her raping some honey bee girl (none futa)

E) Getting rape by some thugs

F) Getting rape by futas.


	23. Tifa Route F

Tifa was dreaming about herself getting rape by futas, she was trap in an alleyway and where getting past around by hung futas as they rape her holes and fuck her tits roughly. Leaving marks all over them, her make up was running down her face as she cried out and was getting spit on by the futas and called a walking cumdumpster and milkbar. And Tifa could do nothing about it cause.

A) She loved it 

B) To weak.

C) Both A and B


	24. Chapter 24

She was to weak and she loved this, she loved getting rape and use as a cumdump whore for huge cocks, be it futas or men, it did´t care to her as long as they fuck her and pump her holes full of cums and beat her up and leave bruises on her body. Write slurs on her body and take her clothes forcing her to walk back home naked and where everyone one could see what it said on her body and how cum was leaking out of her ruin her holes. It all gave her an after orgasm as she walk home. Tifa was enjoying her dream so much that she did not know that her own body pleasing it self, her finger deep into her cunt fingering herself while the other was groping her tits along with her legs grinding against each other. However the dream came to an abrupt end as Marle had walk into Tifa´s small apartment room and dump a buck of water over her, making Tifa jump up clear awake.

"You overslept again girl, you got a whole list of customers to take care of if you want to pay the rent." Marle said handing over the list to Tifa, she look over which one she had to do first.

A) Marle-futa

B) Johnny

C) Kotch and Scotch

D) Kyrie Canaan-futa

E) Katie-futa

F) Narjin and Wymer

G) Madam M and her staff-futas

H) Tifa decied to please them all at once.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everybody sorry for not posting last week took a little break, and regarding the story with routes that did´t happen, its going slowly. Sorry just find lacking energy on tackling it. Anyway enjoy.

Seeing that Madam M and her staff was on the list and knowing how rough and demanding they where. Tifa decided to go to sector 6 and deal with them first. Seeing as they others on the list would not be so much draining on her both mentally and physical. And with that Tifa got up and dress herself, ditching her usual outfit, Tifa instead dress herself in an thong with a cut out around her pussy for easy access for her customers and partly cover it up with a incredible mini skirt. As for her top, she took a bra that that triangle cuts for her nipples to poke out. After that she apply some cheap make up and lipstick and headed out.

I did not take long before Tifa was getting cat calling from bystander and earn herself a few gropes and slaps from a few men and women leaving slight red marks, but all it did was turning TIfa on more. Her pussy started to leak and was dripping down her legs and leaving a trail after. Tifa started to think if she should be late to her meeting with Madam M and her staff and instead let the bystanders have their way with her. But if she was to late then she knew that she would get fuck hard, a lot.

A) Deciding to keep going to Madam M.

B) Let the bystanders fuck her.

C) Keep going to Madam M but finger herself along the way.


	26. Tifa Route B

Tifa decided to say fuck it, on getting in time to Madam M and her workers, if they got mad at her and fuck her rougher then usual then that would be just a bigger win in her mind. With that done, Tifa walk towards a box and climb up on which gave her a good view overlooking sector 7 cross-path with sector 6.

"HEY EVERYBODY IF YOU WANT TO FUCK A SEXY AS FUCK WHORE THEN HERE I AM." Tifa shouted out before she jump off the box. Barely after her feet had touch the ground, men, women and futas that all had dreams of fucking Tifa was surrounding her and grabbing her. Tifa could feel their hands moving all over her body and groping her tits, ass and thighs before snapping off her clothings and pulling on her nipples or fingering her pussy, making her moan out in pleasure. Her head was suddenly snap backwards as a man had grab her head and pull it back, making it so that she was looking at his cock upside down, just before she was force to take his cock. The man then proceeded to face-fuck her, pulling her by her hair, Tifa could also feel somebody pushing their lips against her pussy. What she could´t see was that it was woman who was eating the barmaiden out. Another woman was pushing her fingers into Tifa´s ass and finger fuck her roughly.

Tifa was just moaning around the cock she was sucking on as she felt two futa´s placing their cocks onto her hands and force her to jerk them off, while two other men where using her feet to give themself, pleasure. Either by hump fucking between her toes or by dragging her flat surface onto their cocks. This kind of fucking kept on going for a few more mins, before the once using Tifa´s body for pleasure came all over her. After that they moved over Tifa to a down pipe and lay her on it. The horde then grab Tifa´s arms and legs and spread them out so that her face, pussy and ass was available, after that Tifa was quickly getting stuff by two cocks in each holes and was getting pounded. Her eyes where tearing up and ruin her make up and it was leaving marks all over the pelvis on the man and futa currently face fucking her and making her choke on their thick cocks. 

After 3 hours of none stop fucking, Tifa was let go and she somehow made it on wobbling legs over to Madam M´s place and knock on the door. As the door open Tifa was meet.

A) An very angry Madam M

B) Madam M´s fist

C) Madam M´s foot

D) One of Madam M´s worker.


	27. Tifa Route C

As the door open Tifa was meet with Madam M´s foot hitting her in the face and knocking her back and breaking her nose at least.

"Your late whore and I don´t like it when your late." Madam M said as she snap her fingers and two of her servant arrived and pull Tifa in and Madam M close the door behind her. Tifa was brought to a table and slam onto it back first and as she look up she could see that she was surrounded by several futa´s all of them backing huge cocks, but none bigger then Madam M´s 20 inch bitch breaker. 

"Your in for a lot of pain now whore." Madam M said as she and her servants started to grope all over Tifa´s body. Tifa could feel their hands moving all over her body and groping her tits, ass and thighs hard, sinking their fingers and nails into her skin and dragging or pulling to leave marks. The once pulling on her nipples or fingering her pussy where going much rougher then what the mob that had fuck her earlier did and it did make her moan out in pleasure. Her head was suddenly snap backwards as one of the futa´s had grab her head and pull it back, making it so that she was looking at least 2 futa´s cocks upside down, just before she was force to take both of their 16 inch cockmeats. The futa´s then proceeded to face-fuck Tifa, pulling her by her hair, Tifa could also feel 3 futa´s pushing their cocks against her pussy. Another pair of futa´s was pushing their cocks into Tifa´s ass and fuck her roughly.

Tifa was just moaning around the cocks she was sucking on as she felt two other futa´s placing their cocks in her hands and force her to jerk them off, while Madam M was standing over Tifa and looking at her getting fuck, stroking her huge cock while waiting for her turn. Tifa kept on getting fuck like this for a few more mins, before the futa´s using Tifa´s body for pleasure came all over her. After that they moved away so that Madam M could have her turn. Tifa where moaning and panting, from getting fuck so hard and getting her air pipes block by the two futa´s earlier.

"Time for your punishment whore." Madam M said as she line her bitch breaker up against Tifa´s pussy and slam into her. Tifa´s eyes went widen and she scream in a mix of pleasure and pain as she felt her womb getting bash by Madam M´s massive cock head. The older woman grab Tifa´s tits roughly sinking her fingers into them until the fat was spilling between her fingers and then she started to pound into Tifa´s womb. Madam M was fucking Tifa harder then what anyone had done earlier today, and when the older woman got sick of her tits, she reach forward and wrap her hands around Tifa´s throat. 

"Whore´s like you should know their place, and that is to be fuck and use for the likes of me." Madam M said as she spit on Tifa´s face and choke her hard, making the barmaiden´s hand grab Madam M´s but fail to pull them away. It also made her pussy tighten up more, which gave Madam M more pleasure and she started to hammer in more and Tifa could feel how her womb was getting out of its place. For 2 hours Madam M where pounding into Tifa, dumping load after load into the brunnet´s by now ruin womb, before she stop and left Tifa be the mess that she was, a couple of cum cover gil lying next to her. Tifa fish out her list of clients and look over who she was going to take next.

A) Marle-futa

B) Johnny

C) Kotch and Scotch

D) Kyrie Canaan-futa

E) Katie-futa

F) Narjin and Wymer


	28. Tifa Route D

Seeing that she was close to sector 5, Tifa decided to go and whore herself to Kyrie Canaan. The deal Tifa had with the mischievous teen was that Tifa would offer herself to Kyrie for half the normal price, and in return Kyrie would not spew misinformation about Avalanche or any Shinra propaganda. Having now decided who she was going to go to next, Tifa got up fix her clothes, or what little that where left of them and then headed out ignoring the looks and catcalls she got along the way. Once she reach Sector 5 entrance she quickly ran into Kyrie, who seem to have waited for her.

"There you are slut, you know how long I been waiting. A few more mins and I would be standing at the center and start talking shit about you and your little eco-terrorist group." Kyrie said as stood their and stomp on her feet´s.

"Sorry, Madam M and her girls really wanted to use me." Tifa said nonchalant and wipe off some cum on her face.

"Whatever come here, I can´t be bother to get to my place and fuck you. Simple fucking that mouth pussy of yours will do." Kyrie said as she grab Tifa´s shoulders and push her down onto her knees. Kyrie then unzip her shorts and fish out her cock, which was even bigger then Madam M´s cock at 22 inches long and thick as a soda bottle, her lemon size balls where hanging out as well.

"Get to sucking you worthless bitch." Kyrie said as she grab Tifa´s head by the hair and pull her down hard onto her cock and started to face fuck the brunet hard. And Kyrie got quickly mad over how lose Tifa´s throat where, so she started to go hard and faster. Pulling on Tifa´s hair until she almost pull them out from the root.

"You fucking throat is so fucking loose, what did they use a fucking fist to fuck your face. Your even more useless then normally you fucking dumb bitch." Kyrie kept on calling Tifa all kinds of words as she kept on fucking her throat, to the point as she was trying to fuck lose Tifa´s air pipe and vocal-cords. It was less of face fucking and more hate fucking coming from the younger girl as she just wanted to get her weekly fuck and be done with Tifa. Tifa meanwhile where losing oxygen and losing consciousness. Huge amounts of spit and drools where leaking all over Kyrie´s cock and balls, leaving strings of drools connected with her mouth and the younger girl´s genitals. Soon Kyrie was speeding up until she hilted balls deep into Tifa´s mouth and came hard. Kyrie was leaning forward so much to the points that Tifa had to follow her back, until she felt that she was going to get her back split from the rough angel she was in. Her stomach bloating out a little as more cum was dump into her. Once Kyrie stop cumming she pull out and let go of Tifa and toss her some gils.

"Next time come to me first." Kyrie said pulling her cock back into her shorts and left. Tifa cough a little, as she was getting cum drunk and pull out her list for the next one.

A) Marle-futa

B) Johnny

C) Kotch and Scotch

D) Katie-futa

E) Narjin and Wymer


	29. Ending this

Since nobody seem to want to vote or seem to enjoy this anymore I just ending it as it is now.


End file.
